


Camp Westerland

by Lionhearted_DragonEmpress



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, No Beta, Sansa-centric, Summer Camp, childhood crush, possible infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhearted_DragonEmpress/pseuds/Lionhearted_DragonEmpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa works at Camp Westerland and is pleasantly surprised when her childhood crush becomes a counselor there as well for the summer. But despite the rekindling of her feelings for him, Sansa knows they cannot be.</p><p>*Author's Note: Due to personal reasons there is going to be an indefinite hiatus with this story. I apologize to all of my readers*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Campers Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you all enjoy this new story of mine. Please, let me know if I should continue and what you think about it! I'd love to know! :)  
> (Disclaimer: I don't own anything with Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire.)

Chapter 1: Campers Eve

Camp Westerland, the beautiful and completely vegan summer camp nestled north of Lake Tahoe in the Sierra Nevada Mountains I call home, is once again preparing for the arrival of the numerous campers it will host for the next seven weeks. All of the cabins have been cleaned all over down to every nook and cranny, the kitchen has been stocked with completely organic produce and the vegan alternatives to everything, the sports equipment has either been cleaned or replaced and all of the staffers have been debriefed on proper staff behavior except one.

I have been waiting over an hour at this airport for the newest addition to Camp Westerland’s staff to get here. Unfortunately, Tyrek the usual Cabin 12 counselor had a mental breakdown during his finals at college and ran off to Canada or so the rumor says so this new guy is being brought in. I wish he had gotten an earlier train because I do not want to miss Campers Eve.  The only compensation for the guy’s taking of so long is that I have been able to sneak over to a restaurant to get a cheeseburger.

I know if anyone from camp knew of my love for meat and animal bi-products I’d be treated like Hester Prynne was by the Puritans. But how can I resist the soft, warm gluten-filled bun freckled with sesame seeds, the spicy mustard, the tangy ketchup, the crunchy onions, the sassy dill pickle, the orgasmic cheddar cheese that lies on the perfectly grounded beef patty and the leafy piece of lettuce that make up the cheeseburger I just ate? It is like asking me not to breathe. I mean I have been sticking to the vegan diet since last summer but sometimes I just have to sneak away and eat the new form of slaughtered animals.

I take a sip from my water bottle as I continue to wait while awkwardly holding my “Camp Westerland” sing. I look at my watch before pulling out my cellphone.

SS: This idgit is taking forever >.<

MT: You should leave him and come back! We don’t need him!

SS: Mr. C would kill me x.x

MT: Yeah right

SS: U know what I’m saying

MT: Yeah. But hurry up! Osney is trying to arrange a game of kickball. Boys V Girls. So get you cute little butt back here so we can win!

SS: Ok but I can’t leave till he gets here. Hold Osney off till I can get there!

MT: I’ll try.

“Are you here to pick me up?” A voice draws my attention away from my phone. My breath catches in my throat as my eyes meet his.

“Sansa?” He says my name.

“Theon?” I stand up.

“Sansa!” He embraces me. Wow. He smells like the ocean and bacon.

“I haven’t seen you since you moved,” He says as he pulls away.

“Yeah. How have you been?” I ask him.

“Great,” His smile is so bright and straight like a model from a toothpaste commercial, “How have you been?”

“Good.”

“So you work at Camp Westerland?” He points to my awkward staff t-shirt. Oh, how I wish I were in something more feminine than khaki short, muddy sneakers and this old t-shirt.

“Yeah. This will be my second summer as a counselor there.”

“Nice. How is it there?” He asks.

“It’s great.”

“Very descriptive,” He smirks.

“Sorry, it’s just hard to describe. You just go to experience it yourself. Speaking of camp we should probably get going,” I nod my head towards the exit.

“You’re right.”

“Do you have all of your stuff?” I ask before we take a step.

“Yep,” He lifts up his duffle bag.

 “Wow. You packed so much.”

“I’m a guy. I don’t need much,” He responds as we start out.

I pull out my phone ad quickly type away.

SS: Boy is here and we coming back. See you soon!

“Boyfriend?” Theon asks looking at my phone. I laugh.

“No. This is just one of our fellow counselors, Margaery. She’s best friend up here,” I put my phone in my pocket.

“I see. Maybe I’ll get a best friend up here.”

“Here is the car,” I stop.

“This is your car?” He chuckles.

“Yeah,” I begin to unlock it but he keeps chuckling, “What?”

“It’s a Leaf car,” He laughs.

“Yeah. So?”

“So? It’s a Leaf car,” He gestures at it. I shake my head.

“I know but Mr. C is all about taking care of the environment and all that,” I roll my eyes. It is very annoying. The car takes hours to charge and does not seem to last too long once it is charged. But it is an eco-friendly car and has no emissions which Mr. C constantly tells me is a good thing.

“Who is Mr. C?” Joshua asks.

“He’s the camp director and the man who hired you,” I get into the car. He does as well but throws his bag in the back.

“So he’s an environmental nut?”

“Kind of. He’s more concerned about animals and making sure they are fine in this world and so in order to take care of the animals we need to take care of the earth,” I spew out Mr. C’s logic as I back out of my space and head onto the main road.

“Hmm,” He has the look I usually have in these talks, “So are you really into all of this?”

I bite my lip.

“Are you?” I ask in return.

“No,” He is honest.

“I’m not either,” I admit making us both chuckle.

“Then why are you working at that camp then?” He asks.

“It pays well. Why did you apply if you’re not like that?”

“It pays well,” He copies me but the answer is true.

“What college is it that you’re going to, Theon?”

“I am going to the University of Miami,” He answers.

“Miami? Don’t tell me you just went for the beach.”

“Caught me,” He laughs. I roll my eyes.

“Well, what are claiming to study there? Don’t say bikini babes.”

He laughs at me more. Though I joke I do not forget the skirt chasing Theon I knew in childhood. He was always flirting with girls and even though I was thirteen, my older brother Robb, Theon’s best friend, warned me not to take Theon seriously or to ever like him as he would break my heart. But it was too late. I liked Theon. He was (and is) gorgeous. Tall, fit, brown haired, brown eyed and perfect teeth, he was easily the best looking boy in the neighbor besides Robb and my cousin Jon.

I really liked Theon but I could not admit it. Robb and Jon would have killed him and Theon would have teased me. He was probably not interested in a kid like me. So I had to let my feelings die. But seeing him now does my heart skip a little. He looks the same handsome devil he was years ago.

“I am actually studying to be an architect,” He finally tells.

“An architect? That is very cool,” I smile.

“Yeah, I’ll be a regular Ted Mosby,” He snickers, “What about you? Where are you going to college?”

“I’m not going to college,” I answer.

“What? But you were one of the smartest girls I knew growing up. I thought you’d be going somewhere like Yale or Harvard. Why are you not in college?”

He thought I smart?

“Well, you kind of have to finish high school to go to college,” I make sure not to look at him.

“You didn’t graduate high school?” His voice is loud.

“No,” I shake my head.

“Why?”

“I’d rather not talk about it right now,” I quickly respond. I did not want to delve into that dark subject.

“Okay...” He mutters and goes silent.

My stomach turns uncomfortably in the silence. I know there had to be a break in the silence.

“Have you read the rule book yet?” I ask him.

“No,” he shakes his head.

“I have one behind my seat. You can read it now as I drive,” I gesture behind me. He leans and grabs ahold of the booklet.

“Is this recycled paper?” He asks. I nod. He shakes his head and begins to read it. He does not speak while he reads except for the occasional mocking snort.

“Some of these are ridiculous,” He says once he finishes.

“Like what?” I ask.

“No dating.”

“What’s wrong with that rule?” I look over at him.

“Sansa, you don’t think it is okay for two people who care very deeply about each other to date?”

“I am perfectly fine with people dating but it can distract from the work and as staff we need to focus on the children and the work. Dating leads to distractions and if the dating couple split then there is bad blood at the camp which is another distraction and can turn very violent,” I explain.

“I see your point but is it right to hinder people from love?” He gets dramatic to I know he jokes slightly.

“I’m not the rule maker, Theon.  Besides there are a lot of loopholes in that rule.”

“Loopholes? Is Saintly Sansa making loopholes with boys?”

“No! Of course not! I have no interest in any of the counselors at camp,” I quickly defend myself.

“You’re telling me you’ve never dated a fellow counselor.”

“Right.”

“Those poor boys.”

“Poor boys?”

“Yes. Don’t you know how beautiful you are, Sansa? You’ve probably broken all of those boys’ hearts.” I blush. He thinks I’m beautiful?

“If I have, I don’t know about it,” I remark.

“Just like when we were kids.”

“What?” He throws me off guard.

“You would walk around batting those pretty blue eyes of yours to all the boys. Then everyday you’d pick out a boy charm the pants off of him then leave him to talk to another boy. You were so cruel,” Theon tells his false tale.

“I did not go about ‘batting my eyes’ or charming off pants or any of that.”

“You did though. I witnessed daily. I was a victim too,” He chuckles.

“What?” His words unnerve me.

“Come on, Sansa. Don’t you remember? I had thing for you,” He shamelessly states.

“What? No you didn’t.”

“Wow. You really must be oblivious.”

“Oh, you’re just playing with me. I remember you and all your ‘conquests’. You didn’t give me a second look,” I correct him.

“That’s what you think,” He winks. I feel heat spread form my face to my neck and chest.

“You’re an awful tease, Theon.”

“How do you know I’m teasing?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“Because you’re Theon and Theon is a teaser. Robb taught that much.”

“Robb,” Theon smiles saying his name but his smile falls just as mine does. Robb…

“I’m really sorry about Robb,” He says just like he did back at the funeral.

“He’s in a better place now with Mom and Dad,” I keep my eyes on the road because I know I might tear up if I look at Theon. I feel his hand go on my hand that I am not holding the steering wheel with but I still don’t’ look at him.

“How are the other kids?” He asks me. I frown.

“I don’t know,” I feel tear welling up in my eyes.

“Haven’t you seen them or been in contact with them?” He words just hurt. I shake my head.

“When we split up I went with Aunt Lysa to Colorado. She never let me know about where the boys or Arya went or how to contact them,” I take my hand away from his to put on the wheel so my other hand could go to wipe away a tear.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” He apologizes softly. We are quiet again. I try to get mind off of my estranged siblings. I do not have time to cry over them especially with Theon on in the car. This should be a happy time. I am reunited with Theon.

“Theon,” I look over to him.

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad you’re going to be working with me,” I smile.

“Me too,” He flashes a smile. I look ahead and I am pleased to see the entrance to the camp.

“Almost there,” I begin to speed. I only slow when we near the director’s cabin.

“Here we are,” I states having come to a full stop.

“Finally,” Theon hops out ad grabs his bag. He steps towards the cabin.

“Oh no that isn’t yours,” I stop him.

“Then why park here?”

“This is where the car goes right now,” I say and place the keys under the tire so Mr. C can move it to the electric outlet later.

“Then where do I go?” He asks.

“With me. Come on,” I start walking through the trees with Theon following closely. Finally we come out of the woods and upon many cabins and a view of Lake Tahoe.

“Wow,” I hear Theon.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” I sigh staring at the lake. I look back and see Theon nod. I start walk again till I make it to the staff cabins.

“Here is the male staff cabin!” I gesture to said structure.

“Cool,” he starts up the steps.

“Sansa,” I hear my name and turn to see Loras approaching me.

“Loras,” I nod to him.

“The game is about to begin. Margaery has been texting you like crazy,” Loras informs me. I pull out my phone. Seventeen texts. I can’t beleice I didn’t feel them. 

“Sorry. I was driving the new guy here,” I tilt my head back to Theon. Loras smile when his eyes land on him.

“He’s not gay,” I quickly whisper to Loras. He pouts for a second.

“I’ll show him around anyway,” Loras grins, “You better get to Margaery.”

“Theon, Loras, is going to show you around. I’m going to go see my friend,” I inform him. Theon nods and I start off towards the sports field.

I make it to the field in time to see my fellow staffers splitting up by gender.

“Sansa!” Margaery jumps me once she sees me.

“Margaery.”

“What took you so long? And why didn’t you text me back?”

“One, I was driving from the airport. Two, refer to one.”

“Still, I was so worried. You’re our best kicker.”

“Sometimes you only like me because of my feet,” I pretend to be sad.

“Yep!” Margaery laughs and pulls me to our team of girls. As we begin to assign positions I notice Megga gasp.

“What’s wrong?” Margaery asks.

“Him. Who is he?” Megga points behind us. I look back and nearly laugh when I see she is pointing to Theon. Of course.

“That’s our new counselor Theon Greyjoy,” I inform them all.

“I see why you took so long,” Margaery winks.

“Shut up,” I elbow her.

“Shouldn’t you go introduce him or something?” Margaery suggests. I see all the girls nod their heads. I sigh and walk towards the pitcher’s mound.

“Attention!” I yell. All look at me. I motion for Theon to come beside me.

“Everyone this is Theon Greyjoy. He is replacing Tyrek in Cabin 12 this summer. He’s new so be nice and help him out. Theon happens to be an old friend of mine so if I hear you guys are doing anything to mess with him I will be very upset and we all know what happens when I get upset,” I stare them all down. All nod their heads with rather fearful looks.

“Okay. Let’s start playing!” I smile. I step off of the mound.

“What happens when you get upset?” Theon’s eyes are wide.

“You don’t want to find out,” I laugh. He nods his head and goes back to the boys as I go back to the girls.

As ladies, we are allowed to kick first. The boys all go out into the field. I see Theon has taken a place in the outfield while Osney takes the place as a pitcher.  

The game ends with all sweating and a victory for us girls. Of course, the boys tried their hardest but my feet never fail or at least that is what Margaery says. We all head towards the dining hall to grab some food that was already prepared by the kitchen staff before the game. Seeing at it is meatless Vietnamese summer rolls, I am glad I had my secret cheeseburger earlier.

I am almost tempted to ask Theon to sit with me but I see the male staffers swallowing him up in their mob as he is like the shiny new toy of the camp. But the girls all surround me.

“How do you know Theon?” Megga asks.

“We lived in the same neighborhood as kids,” I tell them between bites.

“Is he straight or-” Merry begins to ask.

“Straight,” I quickly answer.

“Is he single?” Dorcas leans in.

“Girls, you know the rules. No dating,” Margaery is the one to take authority.

“Easy for you to say. You’ve got a boyfriend,” Brella growls.

“But he is in New York right now with his mom, not here so basically I’m single too. Maybe your old friend can be my new friend and help during these tough times,” Margaery smirks wickedly. I smack her arm.

“You and he are definitely cut form the same cloth,” I shake my head.

“The cloth of sexiness and charm?” Margaery leans close to me. I roll my eyes.

“More like the cloth of shameless flirts.”

Margaery giggles.

“So who is going to train him? He wasn’t here at all this week,” Merry reminds me.

 “I’ll show him around,” Megga winks. I shake my head.

“Mr. C will decide if he doesn’t do it himself,” I state. The girls frown.

“Mr. C ruins everything,” I hear Brella grumble. I shoot her a glare.

“Speaking of Mr. C, where is he?” Margaery asks.

“I don’t know,” I shrug.

“No one ever knows where he is. He just pops out of nowhere,” Merry remarks.

“He’s so creepy,” Brella adds. I stand up.

“What’s wrong, Sansa?” Margaery asks.

“I need to go set up the bonfire. I totally forgot.”

“Okay. Need any help?”

“No, I’ll be fine, Margaery.”

I leave the dining hall and swiftly head towards the pit where I am to set up the fire. Usually one of the guys sets it up but I volunteered. Most of it is already set up. I just have to get some more kindling and actually start the fire.

I bet enough wood and bend down to light the fuel with my hand-dandy lighter. Slowly but surely flames begin to grow and take over the wood. I sit in one of the already set up chairs. I stare at the dancing red flames. It is so calming and peaceful.

“Sansa,” hearing my name called makes me jump. I look to see Theon.

“Theon?”

He comes near.

“Hey,” He sits beside me.

“I see you escaped our fellow counselors.”

“I told them I had to go to the bathroom.”

“Ah, I see. But you know if you don’t go back soon, they’ll think you’ve got diarrhea or something.”

“Eh. I don’t care,” He shrugs and leans back in his chair, “They’ve got all summer to have me.”

“You are pretty popular so far and it’s only been a few hours.”

“It’s my amazingly good looks,” he smirks.

“And your humbleness,” I jab making him laugh.

“You’re funnier than I remember, Sansa.”

“Thank you?”

“I don’t mean you weren’t funny before it’s just you were so…polite when we were younger.”

“Yes, well, Mama wanted ladies in the family.”

“Too bad Arya didn’t take to those lessons.”

“I know right! She was awful. All I ever wanted was a cute little sister to play dolls with and dress up but she just wanted to play with you guys.”

“And we didn’t want her, except Jon.”

“Ugh. Her and Jon were like attached at the hip.”

“I never knew cousins could be that close till I met them.”

“It was ridiculous…but also sweet.”

“Yeah I would have much preferred you tailing along than Arya,” He sighs.

“Really?” I raise my eyebrows.

“Yeah. I would have much rather of had a pretty around than horse-face,” He snickers, “But Robb would have never allowed it.”

“Why not?”

“You know Robb would kill any guy you dared to get close to his precious little Sansa.”

“Only if the guy was lecherous.”

“You think I’m lecherous?”

“Why would you think I would think that?”

“Because Robb always told you to stay away from me.”

How did he know?

“Well, you had slept with half of the girls in the neighborhood by the time you were fifteen. I think that is reason to call you lecherous.”

“I didn’t sleep with half of the neighborhood.”

“There were ten girls in the neighborhood besides Arya and me. You slept with Kyra, Su, Ros, Meliana, and Zei. That’s half of the neighborhood.”

“How do you know who I slept with?”

I look away. I knew because I wanted to know all about the guy I liked.

“Girls talk, Theon,” I quickly say.

“And what did they say?”

“I don’t know but your record is a good reason for a brother to be worried for his sister.”

“He only needed to worry if you liked me,” He snickers. I blush and look away.

“Wait. Why are you blushing?” He starts to point to my face, “Did you like me?”

“No,” I lie turning my face away.

“You did!” He laughs, “Sansa Stark liked me.”

“That was a _long_ time ago.”

“I guess it was. That’s too bad. I could have rocked your world,” He playfully winks. I laugh.

“You know we are older now,” He leans close to me, “And Robb isn’t here.”

My heart skips.

“No, he isn’t.”

He leans closer and closer to me. Is he going to kiss me?

 The sound of our approaching counselors makes me push him away quickly. It was good that I did since they all showed up the moment after I did. Margaery took her place beside me as some guys pull Theon away. I look at him as we are parted.

“What were you two doing out here?” Margaery raises an eyebrow.

“Talking.”

“Your cheeks say otherwise.”

“He just said something embarrassing. That’s all.”

“Did it have anything to do with our crush on him?” How could she know?

“I don’t have a crush on him. I used to when we were kids,” I admit.

“Oh, I see. You had good taste back then.”

I shake my head before I face-palm.

“Let’s not talk about my childhood fancies anymore,” I plead. Margaery nods in agreement.

For hours we all joke around, make vegan s’mores and talk about our plans for the next seven weeks. But as the fire starts to die we all know it is time for us to get back to bed.

“Now who will give us a final Campers Eve speech?” Osney stands up with his question. We all look around for a volunteer. 

“I guess I will volunteer as tribute,” Wat, who we all call Blue Bard due to his blue hair, stand up. We all clap for him as he goes before us.

“It is that time of year again when we all have to say,

Welcome little campers, please, enjoy your stay.

It is time for us to care and nurture the country’s youth

By putting them in competitions where they may lose a tooth.

It is time for us to sing off-key and dance

But God forbid we have an intra-staff romance.

It is time for us to be eaten alive by mosquitos and ants

And to wait seven weeks to wash our pants.

It is time for us to be active and bold

And for us to be called ancient and old.

It is time for us to be mindful of Mr. C

Or else be hung by our toes by the highest tree.

It is time for us to bring an end to Campers Eve

And for us to start praying that these campers will quickly leave,” Blue Bard finish his little poem for which we give a standing ovation. He bows ever so humbly.

“Now, let’s all go to bed before Mr. C makes us,” Blue Bard waves his hands as if to shoo us. I am relieved when Osney offers to put out the rest of the fire as I do feel sleepy. Margaery walks by my side to the staff cabin.

“You know who keep their eyes off of you all night?” Margaery whispers.

“Who?”

“Your old flame,” She answers. I blush but quickly deny her claims.

“But he was. I saw him. I think he likes you.”

“Well, that’s too bad,” I sigh. I see Margaery frown.

“It really is.”

We reach the female staff cabin.

“You want to stay with me?” Margaery holds out her hand.

“I can’t.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow,” We hug and she goes inside. I start walking away and pass the male staff cabin.

“We’re you going?” I see Theon out of the corner of my eyes.

“Oh, to bed,” I answer.

“I thought the girls’ cabin was that way.”

“Yeah, it is,” I nod.

“So why aren’t going that way?”

“Because I’m special,” I respond.

“Okay…”

“Good night, Theon,” I wave at him.

“Good night, Sansa,” He smiles. I walk away.

I cannot believe Theon is here. How he makes my heart pound and skip. He makes me feel like a thirteen year old all over again. And I am so embarrassed that he found I liked him though. I was so careful as a child but now I just go and spill everything! 

But when he did find out he did almost kiss me. I wonder what it would be like to be kissed by Theon. I bet his full lips are soft and warm. I would have liked to have been kissed by him very much. He has gotten so much better looking since we were kids and I bet he kisses better than he did back then. Not that I ever got to kiss him as a child but I know Jeyne manage to lose her first kiss to Theon and she was very pleased. I wonder if I would have been pleased. I probably would have.

I notice the Leaf car has not been moved and I enter the director’s cabin. I take my shoes off at the door as to not track dirt through the house. I immediately head up the stairs and into the bedroom. I shed my clothes go into the bathroom. I hop in the shower and start it up. As the water rushes over me I close my eyes. All I see is Theon’s smile. I think of all the words he said to me today ad my skin burns and not from the hot water.

Once out of the shower I wrap myself up in a towel. I notice my mother’s wedding ring on the counter from when I put it there this morning. I slip it on as I will not lose it in my sleep. I enter the bedroom and stop when I see Mr. C is inside.

“Sansa,” he looks at me.

“Mr. C,” I step towards the dresser to get my underwear and pajamas. He steps over to me before I can grab anything and wraps his arms around me. I hear him smell my wet hair before he kisses my neck.

“Where were you today?” I ask.

“I had to do some business with Camp Lannister across the lake,” He answers, “Did you get the new staffer?”

“Yes,” I nod, “You need to pick someone to try him.”

“I’ll do it,” He kisses my shoulder. I turn to face him. He is nothing like Theon. He is nearly forty, half of his face is covered in burn scars, and his hair is lanky and brown. He kisses me hard and invades my mouth with his tongue.  His hands move to remove my towel and I let him. He is my husband after all.


	2. First Day of Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is the second chapter. I would love some feedback. Thank you!   
> (GOT and ASOIAF are not mine T.T)

Chapter 2: First Day of Camp

The morning comes far too early at Camp Westerland but I get up anyway. I see my bed only holds me. I notice a carton of cigarettes on Mr. C’s nightstand. I snatch it before I roll out of bed. Quickly I dress and prepare for the day. I make sure to take of my mother’s wedding ring as not to lose it on the first day of camp. I shove the carton of cigarettes in my pocket and head off to the dining hall.

I get a tofu omelet and take a seat my Margaery. An obnoxious yawn escapes me before I can control myself.

“Late night?” Margaery snickers into her coffee.

“Shut up,” I begin to eat my breakfast. I feel Margaery pulling at my collar.

“What are you doing?” I pull away from her.

“You’ve got a hickey,” She pokes my collarbone.

“What?” I try to look but it is practically impossible.

“Is it that noticeable?” I pull up my collar to cover me more.

“A little but you have to be looking for it,” Margaery remarks.

“You were looking for it?”

“A girl has to have hobbies,” Margaery shrugs. I would comment but all I can think about is my hickey.

“I told him not to leave any where people could see,” I grumble.

“Where else has he left them?” Margaery starts to lift up my shirt but push her away.

“That is none of your business!”

“It’s not fair. You get to have sex while I’ve been living like a nun for the past week. Sometimes I just need a juicy story to satisfy me for a while,” Margaery explains.

“What happens between me and Mr. C is personal,” I look away from her.

“Do you call Mr. C ‘Mr. C’ when you do it?” She probes.

“That’s none of your business!”

“Come on. Tell me. I’m your bestie after all,” she pleads. I shake my head.

“I’ll stop bugging you for the rest of the day if you tell me,” She wiggles her eyebrows. It would be nice to have her off my back.

“I call him many things when we…do it,” I blush.

“Like what?” Her eyes widen with excitement. I feel the heat in my cheeks spreading. I know I should not talk about such things but she is my friend and sometimes I wish I could talk to someone about it.

“Well, call him…,” Embarrassment fills me and I hide my face, “I can’t tell you!”

“You’re such a tease, Sansa!”

“I could have told you that,” Theon appears.

“Theon!” I gasp.

“Sansa!” He mocks me.

“Margaery!” She has to include herself which only makes us laugh.

“How did you sleep last night?” I inquire.

“Fine but Mr. C woke me up super early this morning and showed me around. He says he’ll train me in the mornings this week so I can be caught up soon.”

“Good.”

“I didn’t want to ask him but how did he get…” Theon gestures to his face. Margaery looks at me to tell.

“Fighting a dragon,” I give the tale Mr. C tells the children when they ask.

“Come on. What is the real reason?”

“It’s a secret,” Margaery interjects, “No one knows but there are many theories.”

“Like what?” Theon leans in.

Margaery begins to tell the numerous theories counselor and even campers have come up with over the years. Some are as outrageous as the dragon story while others are more realistic. Of course none of the theories were true. I know this but only because I am Mr. C’s wife.

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket so I pull it out.

SC: Where are you?

SS: Breakfast @ the dining hall. Why?

SC: I can’t find my cigarettes. Where did you put them?

I smirk to myself. I had taken his cigarettes and now he will not be able to smoke! Ha!

SS: IDK

SC: Sansa.

SS: IDK

For a man afraid of fire, he sure doesn’t mind whipping out a lighter to light his cigarettes. I don’t get it. It’s like he wants to be burnt inside and out. I cannot stand it. It is a disgusting habit. He smokes far too much. He smokes in the morning. He smokes at lunch. He smokes in the afternoon. He smokes at supper. He smokes after we have sex. He smokes and smokes and smokes. I hate it.

SC: Tell me where they are.

SS: IDK

SC: Sansa, you’re a terrible liar even over text

SS: You promised you wouldn’t smoke when the children were around

SC: They aren’t around right now

SS: So? You should start now.

He does not respond but I know he is probably cursing wherever he is. He would be a grouch all day now.

SS: If you go the whole day without smoking, I’ll

“Who are you texting?” Theon interrupts me mid-text.

“Oh, just Mr. C,” I answer but put my phone away.

“Mr. C? Are you two close?” Theon asks as though it would be absurd.

“Well, he is my godfather,” I answer him.

“Godfather?” Theon is shocked which is not surprising. Usually, godfathers are more present in their godchild’s life but Mr. C had only been involved I my life when I was a toddler then left and only a few years ago had we met again.

“Yep,” I answer shortly.

“Hey, Theon, come help me set up the sign-in tables,” Osney pops up.

“Can one of you take my dishes?”

“Yeah,” I accept the burden. Theon smiles to me and goes off with Osney. I love his smile.

“Stop staring at him, Mrs. C,” Margaery dares to call me. I shudder at the name.

“Don’t call me that and I wasn’t staring,” I look away from Theon.

“Uh huh. You know you are a married woman. You can’t go get all weak kneed around another guy even if he is hot as hell,” Margaery swallows the last of her coffee.

“I know. I’m not getting all weak kneed around Theon. It’s just I like being near him. He and I used to be friends. He reminds me of my brother,” I quickly protest.

“I can understand that. But make sure it is just a brother-sister feeling and nothing more. As thrilling as it would be for you to have an affair, it would not be good for anyone.”

“I know. I would never do that.”

“Good. I’d hate for you to turn into a slut,” Margaery giggles. I look at my watch.

“Wow. We better get to the sign-ins,” I stand up. We take our dishes and Theon’s to the kitchen and go outside. I feel the bulging of the cigarette carton in my pocket. I suddenly remember I was texting Mr. C.

SS: If you go the whole day without smoking, I’ll be VERY grateful

SC: Ok

I put my phone away just in time to reach the tables Theon has just finished putting up.

“For you, my lady,” he joking pulls a chair out for me.

“Oh, why thank you, sir,” I laugh and take a seat. Margaery sits next to me.

“So, how long does it usually take to get all these kids signed in and set up?” Theon leans on the table.

“It all is usually settled by one o’clock. Then we all go to our cabins and have everyone introduce themselves and tell them the rules before we go have lunch. Then Mr. C gives an introduction speech.”

“Don’t you think the kids will be a little…scared of him?”

“Some are but it makes them more wary of defying him and the rules,” I answer.

“So if a kid gives you trouble just ask them if you want to get Mr. C. They typically will behave better,” Margaery mentions the trick.

“I see. Oh, here comes a bus,” Theon points out and so it begins.

Child after a child signs into camp. I notice like I have done in the past that many are overweight children whose parents most likely sent here in hopes they lose weight. Other campers come from rather rich families that like to show off how eco-friendly they are by sending them to this vegan camp. Then there is a group of campers are actually from vegan families and like the vegan lifestyle and want to not be forced in a non-vegan environment.

I watch all the kids run to pick a cabin as more come to sign in. I love seeing how excited they are running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. It just makes me laugh.

“How many more?” Margaery groans after another kid runs away from her.

“This line is the last,” I keep a smile and wave the next person forward.

“Podrick!” I grin seeing the repeat camper.

“Miss Sansa,” He shyly steps forward.

“Wow, you’ve lost a lot of weight!” I mention looking at his figure. There is still some fluffiness about him but he has slimmed down quite a lot since last summer. He blushes and rubs the back of his head.

“Yeah. Mom made me stay on the diet,” He speaks softly.

“Then you won’t be having any trouble with the food this year then,” I start handing him a map and the usual stuff. He nods.

“Will you still be doing the arts and crafts?” He asks.

“Yep. You gonna come and spend time with me there?”

He nods his head.

“Great! See you around then. Have fun!” I wish him and he walks away. Podrick is such a sweetheart. I can’t believe he is just a little younger than me. Hopefully, next summer he’ll work here. It’d be nice to have a sweet guy around.

Another child comes and another before the last camper comes up. I sign her in and let her go. I sigh in relief once she runs off.

“Cabin time,” Margaery looks over at me. Since campers can choose whatever cabin they want based on gender all counselors hope not to get too many as they can be a hassle yet it can be good for when we have competitions.

Margaery goes into Cabin six I stop to finally pee before I go into Camp seven. I find myself in a cabin with numerous girls barely younger than myself. Honestly, the only thing that really separates me from them is my staff t-shirt. But I smile because they are all the same campers I had last summer.

“Sansa!” They flock to me. We all hug warmly.

“Hello, girls,” I cannot help beaming, “I’ve missed you all.”

“We’ve missed you too!” They squeeze tighter.

I love this part about being a counselor. I make us all sit in a circle where I remind them of the rules before I have them all go around and say one exciting thing they did between last summer and this summer.

“What about you, Sansa?” They all look to me. The only “exciting” thing that happened to me was getting married, I guess. I didn’t exactly wat to mention my marriage so I stood up.

“It’s time for lunch!” I announce.

“Something juicy must have happened! Tell us what happened?” Arwyn Frey jumps up and grabs my arm. Their eyes are so pleading and eager. I sigh.

“You all must swear to keep it a secret,” I put out my pinky. They all lift their pinkies. I feel like a child once more.

“I got married.”

They all freeze then suddenly they all erupt into laughter.

“Okay,” Joanna Swyft snorts. I am unsure if I should be insulted or relieved about their disbelief. I just laugh with them and make them follow me to the crowded dining hall.

After getting our food and sitting, I overhear many of my girls whispering about a “hottie”.Of course I want to know of who they speak.

‘Who are ya’ll talking about?” I ask leaning in.

“That staffer over there. Who is he?” Wynafryd Manderly points. Of course it is Theon they point to.

“That is Theon Greyjoy of Cabin 12,” I inform them properly.

“He is so hot! How old is he?”

“Twenty-one,” I answer.

“Twenty-one? Too old for me then,” Wylla Manderly sighs as she is only sixteen.

“Young enough for us!” Joanna squeals. I frown.

“Can you call him over here?” Arwyn asks me.

“I think it would be better for him to stay with his boys right now so they can bond,” I sip my water.

“You just don’t want him to meet us because you’re afraid we’ll steal him away,” Joanna smirks. I choke.

“No,” I manage to get out the word. They laugh at me more.

“You so like him! It’s obvious!” Arwyn sniggers.

“I do not. We are just friends,” I try to make it clear.

“Sure,” Joanna purses her lips just like Margaery.

“It is true. Don’t be going around spreading lies about me o Mr. C will pay Cabin 7 a little visit and talk about lying,” I pull out the ace. They all grimace.

“Is he still here?” Wylla asks.

“Yes. He’s the director and he will be giving our welcome speech soon,” I shove some more food in my mouth.

“He’s so scary,” Wylla looks down.

“He’s not scary. He’s just…intense,” I find the proper word. They all just sit with head tilted and chins dipped to express their unbelieving “uh huh”.

“He isn’t that bad, girls,” I try to defend him.

“Of course you think that. He’s got a thing for you,” Joanna mentions. I should say so.

“Girls, let’s just eat and not talk about boys okay? It’s…not ladylike,” I pull out my mother’s old trick. They laugh once more. I’m glad I didn’t finish high school. I think it would be too much like this.

“Come on! Everybody to the sports field!” Loras speaks into the dining hall’s microphone. We all stand up and leave our dishes for the kitchen staff so we can head to the sports field. I feel bad having to leave the dishes for my friends but it is their job. I run to the bathroom before running to catch up with my girls.

An arm wraps around my shoulders and almost causes me to fall. Luckily, I do not. I look over and see the smiling Theon.

“Sitting with me, Sansa?” He asks.

“Actually, I am going to sit my girls,” I gesture the girls that are already taking seats on the ground.

“You should sit with your boys,” I tell him.

“Okay. Cabin 12! Come over here!” He yells. A hoard of young boys come to us. Theon tells the boys to sit next to my girls. The nod and sit but I notice Podrick is among them. He awkwardly sits down to Wylla who could care less if he were around. His face turns so red. He’s so pitiful. I just want to hug him.

“Now let’s sit together,” Theon pulls me with him. We sit down with his arm still around my shoulders. It feels nice and warm against him.

“So how long is this thing, usually?” Theon’s breath tickles my ear.

“Not too long,” I reply just before Mr. C comes before us all. All go silent either out of respect or fear.

“Welcome to Camp Westerland. I am the camp director Sandor Clegane. Your counselors should have already informed you of the rules. If you break any of them you will see me,” He speaks so monotonous to them. I try not to laugh. He is so awkward and threatening.

“He’s such a great speaker,” Theon jokes quietly. I bite my tongue to keep from giggling. Mr. C starts giving some safety rules to the kids but he lacks any inflection.

“He should be on talk show or announcing games,” Theon keeps whispering making it harder for me to hold back my laughter. I lightly elbow him in the stomach.

“Stop,” I mouth. He grins playfully.

“Lastly, the teams for the summer-long competitions have been chosen. Cabins stand and go together when I call you,” Mr. C looks down at a clipboard.

“Cabin 1 and Cabin 13,” He begins.

“I wonder if we’ll be together,” Theon pulls me closer.

“I don’t know if I want to be co-captains with you,” I pull away.

“Aw, don’t break my heart, Sansa,” Theon grabs his chest.

“Cabin 6 and Cabin 12,” Mr. C announces. I almost frown in disappointment but stop myself.

“That’s you. Looks like we’re separated,” I fake a smile. Theon dramatically sighs and takes his boys away to join Margaery.

“Cabin 7 and Cabin 8,” I finally hear my assignment. My girls and I go to join the other new counselor Gendry and his boys.

“You’re Gendry, right?”

“Yes, and you’re Sansa.”

“Yes.”

“So what do we do now?” He whispers his question to avoid looking dumb in front of his boys.

“We pick a team name, tell Mr. C and then make everyone get to know each other by playing a game.”

“Okay. Do we make them sit?”

“Yep.”

“Sit,” Gendry commands as if the kids were dogs and I start to laugh but cover my mouth and clear my throat.

“We two cabins are now one team. We need a name for the team. If you have an idea, please raise your hand,” I take the lead. No one raises his or her hand. They all just shrug their shoulders.

“Come on guys. We need a cool team name!”

“Cabins 1 and 13 are the Knights,” Mr. C announces.

“We can come up with something better than Knights, right?” Gendry stares them down.

“Cabins 6 and 12 are the Krakens,” I hear Theon and Margaery’s team name. I know Theon and his boys must have taken charge on that.

“What about the lions?” Finally a boy speaks up.

“That’s a good one. I like it,” I smile.

“Cabins 3 and 8 are the Lions.” I curse Oseny’s cabin.

“What about the unicorns?” Della Brax suggests.

“No!” the boys refuse.

“Cabins 4 and 10 are the Stags.” I am surprised by Renly’s team name. It is rather regal sounding.

“The Mermaids!” Wylla offers.

“No!” The boys refuse again.

“The roosters,” I can tell Joanna is trying to be more masculine but it is refused by both sides. Bickering erupts among my team. I look to Gendry who shrugs.

“Cabins 5 and 11 are the Roses,” Mr. C snorts the name as it not even the slightest bit intimidating.

“The Eagles!” A boy says.

“The Foxes!” Wynafryd spouts.

“The Sharks!” Another boy yells.

“The Jets,” I hear Gendry snicker. I smile at his joke.

“The Boars?”

“No!”

No one can agree.

“Cabins 7 and 14, you have to give me a name,” Mr. C calls to us.

“Vipers.”

“Bullfrogs.”

“Beavers.”

There is no end or agreement.

“I need your name,” Mr. C calls again. I raise my hand for him to wait.

“If you don’t give me a name you’re going to be Team Slugs,” Mr. C threatens.

“I don’t want to be Team Slugs,” The girls whine as do the boys.

“Direwolves!” I yell. Everybody looks to me confused.

“We are the Direwolves,” I repeat. Mr. C writes it down and nods.

“What are direwolves?” Gendry asks for the group.

“They’re gigantic wolves. They’re really cool and dangerous,” I answer.

“Are they real?” A boy asks.

“No,” I shake my head, “But they’re better than the other teams’ names.”

 They all seem to accept it so we go about and do our get to know you games. Before I know it, it’s time for us all to go back to cabins and let all the kids disperse to do what they want at the camp.

I go to my station in the art and crafts building. I quickly get what is needed for any craft out just in time for some of the more nonathletic campers to arrive. Then Podrick arrives.

“Hi, Sansa,” I mumbles his greeting as he comes in.

“Hi, Podrick. What’s your poison today? Lanyard? Tie-Dye? Candle-making?”

“Just painting,” He stops me.

“I hoped you say that. You make the most beautiful paintings,” I smile. I was not lying. Podrick really did make the most splendid paintings.

“Thanks,” He lowers his eyes. We go and gather the paper and paint. I sit with him and paint alongside of him. My work is crap compared to his.

“So what have you been doing since you left last summer?” I ask.

“Just school,” He answers simply.

“Just school? Come on. Tell me more.”

“I applied to colleges.”

“That’s great! Where?”

“Um, School of Art Institute of Chicago, Pratt Institute and Rhode Island School of Design,” He lists.

“So you’re going to pursue art. That’s great!”

He smiles.

“What about you? What did you do?”

“Oh, not much. I just stayed here and made sure the camp was safe. I fought so many bears.”

He snickers.

“You don’t believe me?”

“No,” He laughs.

“Well, I guess Mr. C is right. I am a terrible liar,” I look down to my hands.

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“I guess. Now, tell me have you met any girls?”

He turns beet red. I keep bugging him about his love life just like an older sister should. If Bran and Rickon were around I’d definitely would be probing them like this. I wonder if they have met anyone…

Hours fly but I feel like I mark them by having to go to the bathroom every hour but eventually it is time again to eat. My girls sit far from me with boys I do not know. Podrick sits with some of his cabin mates while Margaery makes a third wheel for Loras and Renley to keep the scent off of their relationship at the table across from mine.

“May I sit with you?” Theon comes up.

“Of course.”

He takes his seat across from me.

“How was arts and crafts?” he asks.

“Fun. I spent most of the time with Podrick.”

“Who?”

“He’s a boy in your cabin. The oldest one,” I point him out.

“Oh, Stye,” He nods.

“Stye?”

“He’s got a stye under his eye,” Theon twirls the gluten-free pasta onto his fork.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Hm.”

“What did you end up being in charge of?”

“Archery. I’m a pretty damn good at it,” He smirks.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Bullseye every time,” He has to be lying.

“Well, maybe you could teach me a few things then,” I nibble on my roll but I wish it were a steak.

“Meet me tonight and I’ll show you a few things,” he winks. He is shameless!

“About archery of course,” he finishes.

“Of course.”

“So after lights out?” He moves his hand close to mine. I bite my lip. It would be fun to go out late with Theon and have him hold me as he teaches me how to shoot. It’d be just like a scene in a movie. I bet he’d kiss me tonight if I went. My heart pounds.

“Y-” I start but start when I see Margaery behind Theon. She points to her left ring finger. There is a weight on my chest. I slide my hand away from Theon’s.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I have obligations.”

“Obligations?”

“Yep. I’m a very important person and I have much to do,” I straighten up.

“Okay then, Miss Important Person. Maybe some other time. Can you schedule me in?”

“I will try.”

“Good.”

“Sansa,” I hear the familiar raspy voice of Mr. C behind me. I turn and look up at him.

“Mr. C,” I smile. His eyes say it all.

“Excuse me, Theon,” I get up. I follow Mr. C out of the dining hall to behind the kitchen area.

“What is it?” I ask. I can see that his body is tense.

“I need one.”

I know exactly what he is talking about. My automatically goes to cover my pocket where the carton is.

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t today.”

“Sansa, I need one. Just one.”

“If you can become a hardcore vegan and quit drinking, you can quit smoking,” I state.

“There you go chirping away again, little bird,” he rubs his forehead, “Just give me the cigarettes.”

“No,” I shake my head. His nostrils flare and he grits his teeth. He slams his fist on the wall above my head and leans down close to my face. He thinks his gruesome face will frighten me into giving into him. I guess his lack of nicotine has made him forget that I have been up close with his personal with every inch of his body for the past ten months. I pull out the carton and shake out a cigarette. I hold it up before him.

“Every day that you smoke one of these, I will sleep in the staff cabin. So go ahead and light up,” I put it between his lips. He spits it out.

“Why must you be so cruel to me?”

“Because I don’t want you to die on me,” I am honest.

He leans in and kisses me. A sudden urge to pee hits me.

“I have to pee,” I do not know why I announce it.

“Okay?”

“I’ll see you later,” I run off to the bathroom. Once I finish I return to Theon but I see he has left. I frown and walk to Margaery.

“Where did Theon go?”

“One of his campers needed help so he left with him.”

“Ah, I see.”

A sudden weight hits me. I hold my head and try to keep from falling against the table.

“Are you alright, Sansa?” Margaery grabs my arm.

“Yeah. I just feel tired all of a sudden,” I keep holding my head.

“Have you been taking your B-12 tablets?”

I think back to the past few mornings.

“I can’t remember.”

“You probably just haven’t taken them and so that’s what’s making you tired,” Margaery diagnoses.

“You are probably right,” I agree.

“Maybe you should take the rest of the night off.”

“No. I can’t miss the first night’s campfire. My girls need me.”

“Okay, but if you feel more off just go. I’ll take care of your girls.”

“I’ll be fine, Margaery.”

I manage to spend the evening with everyone else around a campfire. Blue Bard happily tells the completely fictitious and growing origin of the monster of Camp Westerland. The younger campers and the new ones are far more scared than the older veterans who just enjoy the tale with us counselors. But tonight I find myself utterly exhausted and thus unable to completely enjoy this new creature Blue Bard has made.

“Margaery, I think I need to go to bed. Can you get my girls back?” I ask in hushed tones.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Thank you.”

I do my best to be unseen as I sneak away from the fire. I try to head towards my cabin but I feel so drained. I really wish I had taken my B-12 tablet.

“Hey, Sansa, are you okay?” Theon shows up next to me.

“Theon, you should be back at the fire.”

“My boys are fine. Are you okay? I saw you sneaking away and looking all weak.”

“I’m okay. I’m just really tired.”

“Want me to walk you to your place?” He steps up.

“No, that’s okay. I’ll manage.”

“It really wouldn’t’ be a problem.”

“No, Theon, I’m fine.”

“I insist,” He gives me a stern look men give when they mean what they say. I nod and let him walk with me. My tiredness grows and I find myself leaning against a tree.

“Sansa, let me carry you,” Theon comes near me.

“No, I’m f-” I try to protest but he scoops me up into his arms like a princess.

“Theon! Put me down!” I order.

“Shush, Sansa. Let me be knightly,” He keeps walking. Knightly? I guess this is rather knightly of him. Theon the knight and I a princess. It’s kind of like a fairy tale.

“SO where do you sleep again?” He asks.

“In the director’s cabin,” I inform him. He keeps walking.

“I’m not too heavy, am I?” I ask when I hear how much he huffs.

“No, of course not,” I feel that he is lying.

“You can put me down.”

“Then I can’t feel your body against mine,” His words leave me completely red. I cannto lie. I like the way his body feels against mine. His arms are lean muscle, his torso is not too hard or soft and there is a wonderful closeness of our faces.

“Here we are,” We finally arrive.

“Thanks, Theon. You can put me down now and get back to your boys.”

He does not release me.

“You know I think I’d rather hide up here with you,” He says.

“Well, I wouldn’t be much fun as I will be going to sleep,” I state.

“I could make you stay up,” His voice holds a different meaning.

“No. Please, put me down.”

He nods and does so.

“Thanks again, Theon. I’ll see you tomorrow,” I start to open the door.

“Take care of yourself,” He kisses my cheek and runs off. I stand stunned.

He kissed my cheek. My cheek! His lips were so soft. Oh, my gosh! I’ll never wash this cheek again!

I get into the house bubbling form the euphoria that is Theon’s kiss on my cheek. I go up to bed and mange to change before falling onto the bed. I cover myself up and turn of the lamp light. I close my eyes and all I see or feel is Theon.


	3. A Rather Stressful Day

Chapter 3: A Rather Stressful Day

It is unbearably hot, my bladder is about to burst, Gendry has gone to the infirmary with one his boys leaving me alone to coach our unruly team, and Lora’s stupid Knights are killing my Direwolves in this soccer game. All of my girls are sitting on the bench complaining about how hot it is while all of the boys are wearing out. Of course none of the girls want to play and the boys wouldn’t dare let themselves be replaced by a girl. When Gendry was here everything was going better.

As I have learned this first week, Gendry is far better at coaching than I and thanks to his rather good looks, the girls are willing to listen to him. I’m rather grateful to have Gendry as my co-coach as I have been exhausted lately but now that he is gone I really need him at least long enough for me to pee.

“Wow, you’re being killed,” Margaery comes to stand near me just as the Knights score again.

“Gendry is better at this than me,” I sigh and adjust myself in hopes of relieving some pressure but it does not help. I keep adjusting and readjusting as I yell some encouragement to my team.

“Why are you squirming like that?” Margaery asks.

“I have to pee,” I answer.

“Then go.”

“I can’t leave them right now. I just have to wait till the end. That’s soon right?”

She shakes her head. I sigh and tighten my legs together.

“Time out!” Margaery signals. The whistle is blown and our teams split.

“Go to the bathroom. I’ll watch your team,” She tells me. I nod and run off

I really need to stop drinking so much water. This is like the tenth time I’ve peed today. I don’t when my bladder turned into the size of a pea. It is terribly inconvenient. All weak whenever I get a chance to be alone with Theon, my bladder just goes crazy.

Maybe it is because I feel guilty. I know it is wrong of my to like a man besides my husband, but it is Theon. He’s the boy I loved as a girl. He’s grown into such a handsome man. He makes my heart race. Sure he is super flirtatious but he is still sweet. He eats all of his meals with me, sits with me in staff meetings, makes me laugh, helps me do things when my B-12 tablets aren’t working and stuff. He is always finding ways to hold my hand or touch me. I still feel his kiss on my cheek. He is really great. He’s like the boyfriend I never got a chance to have.

But then again there is Mr. C. He is my husband. He has taken care of me since I ran away. He is so good to me and kind even if he can be fearsome to look at. He is like my gallant protector and I owe him so much. How can I even look at another man after all he has done for me? I must give up these stupid feelings for Theon and be fully devoted to Mr. C. He is my husband and it is my duty to be faithful to him till death just as I swore.

I step out of the bathroom to return to the soccer field. I barely make it half way when I see Theon running towards me shirtless. Of course he had to be shirtless. He had to show off his amazing six pack.

“Sansa,” He waves to me.

“Hi, Theon.”

“Shouldn’t you be with your team?”

“I had to go to the bathroom,” I lower my eyes embarrassed.

“You sure go a lot,” He laughs. He has such a lovely laugh. But I cannot be around him. To be around him is to only tempt me more.

“Too much water, you know. I have to get back to the game now. I’ll see you later,” I start to walk away.

“Okay,” I hear him. I quicken my pace and arrive just in time to see how much the score has changed and how many of my girls play.

“What miracle have you done, Margaery?” I ask her. She just laughs.

“Seriously, how did you get them to play?”

“I told your team that if they won the game you would get it passed with Mr. C for their cellphones to be returned for the weekend,” Margaery answers.

“You didn’t! Margaery, how could you promise that?”

“I didn’t think they’d actually start winning.”

“If they win they will be very disappointed. Mr. C will never consent to that.”

“I’m sure you could persuade him,” She smirks. I shake my head and sigh. Now I do not know if I want my team to win. I’d hate to even ask Mr. C to change his policy because of stupid Margaery.

The game continues and at the last second, Arwyn scores another superfluous goal. She really wants her phone. We all cheer in our victory but I frown at the mention of the cellphones. I am forced to sit my team down.

“I know Margaery promised phones but I cannot guarantee that Mr. C will let it happen. I will do my best to try and get them but please do not expect much. Instead just rejoice in our victory,” I give my tiny speech. My kids are not very enthused and so they leave. I begin to head towards the art and crafts place to sit and rest and not be a source of disappointment towards people.

“Hi, Podrick,” I smile when I see him already in the otherwise empty building. He smiles. I take seat next to him and watch him paint some landscape from his mind. We sit in our comfortable silence for perhaps an hour before Podrick finally speaks.

“Sansa.”

“Yes?”

“How old are you?”

“Nineteen. Why do you ask?”

“I’m just curious.”

“I see.”

He is quiet again but keeps painting.

“Sansa,” He does not look at me.

“Yes?”

“Are you and Theon dating?”

“What?” My eyes bulge.

“Are you two dating?”

“No. Of-of course not. Staffers are not allowed to date.”

“Then do you have a boyfriend not here?”

“No. Why are you asking these questions?”

“I’m just curious.”

“About my love life?”

He blushes. Oh, no. He likes me, doesn’t he?

“Do you really want to know about my love life?” I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders.

“I’ve never had a boyfriend here or anywhere,” this makes him smile but I continue, “but I am married.”

This makes him stop painting. His neck snaps when he looks to me with horrified eyes.

“Married?”

“Yep. I’m married.”

“But you don’t wear a ring,” He points to my hand.

“That is because I do not want to lose it.”

“But you’re so young.”

“People get married young even younger than you.”

“How long have you been married?”

“Ten months.”

“Who? Who did you marry?” His voice cracks.

“Mr. C,” My answer causes his jaw to drop and his eyes to water though no tears spill. My heart aches at the sight.

“Mr. C?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“There are many reasons I don’t really want to get into,” I look away from him.

“Did he force you?”

“No. I chose to marry him.”

“But he’s-he’s a monster,” Podrick’s accusation hits a nerve in me.

“He is not! How dare you call him that!” I shout at him. The look on his face breaks my heart. I have never yelled or even raised my voice at Podrick. His breath is uneven and he attempts to speak but fails. Finally, he just runs.

“Podrick!” I call after him but he does not stop. I put my face in my hand on the table. I feel awful.

Somehow I fell asleep and so I wake when I hear my name being called. I look up and see Theon.

“Theon?”

“Sansa,” He comes to me.

“What is it?” I try not to yawn.

“It’s time for supper. I didn’t see you so I came for you,” he smiles. Oh, I love teeth. They are bright and white and straight. Just like teeth should be.

“Thanks, Theon,” I get up from the stool. We start walking toward the dining hall.

“Sansa, did you and Podrick have a fight or something?” His question surprises me.

“Why would you think that?”

“Well, Podrick came back to the Cabin 12 while I was helping another boy and he seemed really upset. I know he always comes to the arts and crafts place so I thought maybe you two fought.”

“We didn’t exactly fight,” I look at one of the numerous trees we pass.

“What happened? Did you reject his confession of love?” He jokes. My face gives away the truth.

“You did?”

“In a way,” I look away from him again.

“Did you tell it was because counselors and campers can’t date?”

“No,” I shake my head.

“Did you tell it was the age difference?”

“No. I told him there was someone else,” I look to my feet to make sure I do not trip.

“Someone else? And who is this someone else?” Theon probes.

“Someone I really like,” I cannot bring myself to confess the truth of my marriage to him.

“Sansa,” He grabs my hand. I look back at him. He smiles softly before pulling me into him. Before I know it, his lips are on mine. Luscious and warm they are. He wonderful they are against mine. I can hear the angels sing as we stay like this.

“I like you too, Sansa,” He says when he pulls away from me. I stare at him mesmerized.

“I know we are not allowed to officially date but I’m sure if we kept it hushed we could be together like Renly and Loras. We could be like Romeo and Juliet.”

“Romeo and Juliet?” How romantic.

“Yes. Will you be my Juliet?”

“Yes,” I say without any further thought.

He smiles and kisses me once more. There are so many fireworks and it isn’t even the fourth of July.

We walk hand-in-hand till we reach the dining-hall where we let go as not to raise suspicion. Just as usual we get our food and sit together but this time with our hands holding under the table. We talk about our teams while I internally wish for the beef I crave. It is so nice like it should be for boyfriends and girlfriends.

However, darkness comes into the sunny place in my mind where Theon is. The darkness comes when I see Mr. C talking with Renly. I remember the important fact I had forgotten. I pull my hand away from Theon’s from under the table.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“I need to pee,” I get up and walk to the bathrooms. Surprisingly, I actually didn’t have to pee but I stayed in the bathroom all the same. I look at myself in the mirror.

“What are you doing, Sansa?” I ask myself. I had made up my mind to disregard Theon and be all for Mr. C. Stupid Theon had to mess it all up with his confession and kiss. Dang it, Theon!

But it is my own fault. I should not have let myself be so easily seduced by him. I should have told him about Mr. C and me. I should have pushed him away when he kissed me. I should have rejected him. I must tell him now and end things before it gets any more serious.

I leave with my resolve intact. As I enter the dining hall, I feel something bubbling in my stomach. I get a rusty taste in the back of my mouth and all scents seem to intensify. I still manage to get to Theon.

“Are you okay, Sansa?” He asks. I open my mouth but it is not words that comes out.

“Ah!” Many of the children scream in horror. I would scream too if I weren’t vomiting on Theon. Oh, I want to die. Finally, it stops.

“I am so sorry,” I quickly apologize to Theon who is looking down at the mess I have made on him.

“Sansa,” I hear Mr. C behind me, “Let’s get you to the infirmary.”

I apologize again to Theon as Mr. C escorts me out. He just sits in slight revulsion as Margaery tries to help clean him up. I almost cry from embarrassment as Mr. C and I walk especially when I hear Mr. C chuckling to himself.

“Hello, Mr. C,” Dr. Armen smiles, “What brings you here this evening?”

“Sansa,” He rings me forward.

“What is wrong?” He asks.

“I threw up. It’s nothing serious,” I assure him.

“Let me be the judge of that,” He smiles. He takes me into his little examination room and makes me sit. He begins shining lights in my ears, nose, eyes and mouth. He makes me lie down. He starts presses my stomach. The further down he goes the more discomfort I feel.

“Don’t press there or I might pee,” I eep. He removes his hands. He motions for me to sit up.

“Sansa, have you been having to go the bathroom a lot lately?”

“Yes.”

“Have you been experiencing any fatigue?”

“A little.”

“Have you found yourself having a harder time fitting into your pants?” he dares to ask but I nod as it is true. This week my pants have been a little tighter.

“Have your breasts grown and or have been sore?”

“Now that you mention it, yes.”

“When was your last menstrual cycle?”

“Um…” I try to think but I do not remember. How many periods had I missed?

“I don’t remember…”

Dr. Armen nods.

“I’m going to need you to pee on this,” he pulls out a pregnancy test box.

“What?” I lean away from the threatening box.

“Sansa, you are most likely pregnant. If you are then I will need to refer you to a doctor in town who can better take care of you and your child’s needs,” He puts the box in my hands.

“But, I can’t be pregnant. I’m on birth control,” I state.

“Birth control is not always effective.”

I frown.

“You should take that test real quick then we’ll talk more,” Dr. Armen leads me to the bathroom. I sit down and open the box.

Me? Pregnant? Could I be, really? Is there something growing in me? I wish mother were here. She’d know just what to say to calm my nerves. She’d tell what a wonderful blessing it is to have child. She’d tell me how great of a mother I would be. She’d literally list all my good qualities that would make me perfect for motherhood. She’d probably say something about Mr. C’s parental skills.

Does Mr. C have any parental skill? I know he works with kids every summer at this camp but he is not really directly involved with them and he would most likely them if he did. I don’t think I’ve actually seen him interact with anyone under thirteen except for me and my siblings.

I kind of remember how he was when I little. He called me “little bird” then too. I don’t know why but he was always nice to me, I think. I remember when he came to Mom and Dad and Robb’s funeral. He was very polite and offered to invoke his right of godfather to take me with him. And when I rejected his offer so I could move in with Aunt Lysa he still gave me his contact information “just in case”. I wish he had done the same with Arya, Bran and Rickon. If he had then maybe I would know where they were now.

I think if he tried Mr. C would be a good father. But would our child cry at the sight of him? Would our child be afraid of him because of his burns? Does Mr. C even want a child? I mean he’s never mentioned a desire for children before. It took him forever to get married. He probably isn’t ready to have children then.

If somehow I am pregnant, I do not think he shall be very happy. But it is his fault. He’s the one who wants to have sex all of the time. I do enjoy it too but who knew a man his age could still have such a high sex drive?

“How long has it been?” I look at my watch. Two minutes. The test should be done. I look down at the test.

I guess there’s no going back now.

“Here,” I hand the test to Dr. Armen when I return to the examination room.

“Congratulations, Sansa,” He smiles.

“Thank you,” I mumble.

“I will recommend that you go to Dr. Theomore Lannister. He is very good obstetrician,” Dr. Armen starts writing down things.

“Thanks,” I take the paper.

“I think you should see tomorrow so he can make sure all is well with an ultrasound and such. I’ll call in the morning and make an appointment for you.”

“Thank you,” I nod.

“Now, should I tell Mr. C or do you want to?”

“I’ll tell him,” I assure him and leave the room.

“That took a long time,” Mr. C stands up from his seat.

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“So what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” I say, “I just need to lay down. Will you walk me back to the house?”

He nods and we start for the cabin.

“So did he explain why you got sick?” Mr. C asks.

“Yep.”

“And?”

“I’m pregnant.”

He stops.

“Pregnant?” His eyes have grown two sizes. I nod. His lip twitches before it spreads into a smile. He embraces me.

“You’re happy?” I ask in the hug. He pulls away to look at me.

“Of course I am.”

This makes me smile.

“Dr. Armen says I have to go into town tomorrow to see an obstetrician so he can make sure everything is okay.”

“I’ll take you,” He decides.

“Thank you,” I take his hand as we begin to walk again.

“I’ll have Dorcas take over for your cabin and team.”

“I’m sure that will be okay for the day,” I agree as we keep walking hand in hand.

“The day? She’ll take over for you permanently,” Mr. C’s words make me throw his hand away.

“What?”

“You’re pregnant. You can’t be overworking yourself or be around rough-housing kids. It’ll be best for you and the child to just stay at inactive.”

“But I don’t want to stop being a counselor. I don’t’ want to just be inactive. I want to be the campers and everyone.”

“You can just not directly. You can be assistant director or something less stressful,” He tries to persuade me.

“I don’t want to be assistant director. I want to-”

“Sansa, you have to do what is best for the baby. I think this will be best,” Mr. C grabs my shoulders.

“We will see what the doctor says,” I tear myself from him and head on quickly to the cabin. I kick off my shoes and stomp all the way up the stairs where I curl into a ball on the bed.

I can’t believe Mr. C is being like this! I’m pregnant not dying. The doctor will straighten him out!

When Mr. C comes into the room and tries to talk to me I ignore him so he leaves. I pull out my phone.

SS: Mr. C and I are going to the doctor tomorrow. Give the phones to the kids but don’t tell Mr. C.

MT: OK and are you ok?

SS: Kind of

MT: What do you mean?

SS: I’ll tell you later

MT: you better

I put my phone away and cover my head with the blanket. I hope sleep comes for me soon and this rather stressful day to end.


	4. The Announcement

Chapter 4: The Announcement

The waiting room is clean and white but excessively chilly. I almost snuggled up against Mr. C for some warmth but change my mind as I remember I am mad at him. I look around the immaculate room at the numerous pregnant women. I see them looking at me and Mr. C. Their faces give away their rude thoughts.

“Sansa Clegane,” I hear a nurse call.

“Yes,” I stand up. Mr. C does as well. I see the nurse’s eyes widen a little at the sight of him but keep a smile.

“Please, follow me,” She motions and so we do. We are led to a room where I see a tall, red face, blonde man.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Theomore Lannister,” He introduces himself immediately.

“Sandor Clegane,” Mr. C takes the doctor’s hand. There is some obvious fear in his eyes but he keeps a smile.

“Sansa,” I say my name quietly. He happily talks about how glad he was the Dr. Armen called him and referred us before asking numerous questions about my health and how I feel. He then has me lay down as he rolls over an ultrasound machine.

“Please, roll up your top and lower your shorts, Mrs. Clegane,” He puts on his gloves. I obey. The gel he squirts on me is freezing and gives me goosebumps. He begins running the weird stick against me. A weird image appears on the screen. Mr. C takes my hand as the doctor begins to actually get something.

“Here we go.”

My eyes water as I see the outline of my baby.

“There’s the head,” the image becomes clearer.

It is such a beautiful head.

“There’s the feet.

Such beautiful feet too.

“Can you tell what the gender is?” Mr. C asks.

“Your baby is really small so I can’t really tell yet,” Dr. Lannister takes the stick off of me and my baby disappears.

“Is it okay that the aby is small?” I ask.

“Oh, yes. Babies develop at different rates,” He says as he cleans me off.

“I see.”

“Dr. Lannister, we work at a camp as you know. Sansa has to be in rather intense conditions. Do you think she should continue working or wait a while?” Mr. C brings up the question I came here to ask. Dr. Lannister pauses and I see his eyes do not go to me but stay on Sandor. There is a panicked look in them but Dr. Lannister keeps smiling.

“She should try to rest. Since she is not out of her first trimester yet, she could still run the possibility of a miscarriage. So to be cautious, she should not do anything too intense,” Dr. Lannister states. I sigh.

“I see. Thank you,” Mr. C nods. We are given a picture of our child, set up an appointment and then we leave. As we drive my stomach growls.

“Hungry?”

“Yes,” I nod.

“What do you want to eat?” He asks. It hits me. OH, that craving need hits me hard.

“Beef,” I mutter. Mr. C nearly wrecks the car.

“Beef!” He gawks.

“Yes, beef. I’ve been craving so badly. I think it is the baby,” I push the blame. Mr. C shakes his head. I knew asking for beef was basically asking Mr. C to go against what he believes but the baby did want it.

“If you get me a burger right now, you can smoke all week and I won’t leave or anything,” I try to persuade him.

“Smoking around you would be bad for the baby,” He rejects my deal. I frown.

“I really need that beef, Mr. C. I need it real bad,” I grab his arm.

“I can’t get let you get that, Sansa. It’s not right,” He starts to drive away from the town. I look out the window at the fast food places. I smell their tantalizing burgers.

“Please, Mr. C!” I beg.

“No!” He refuses.

“You suck!” I punch his arm. He grabs my wrist and pulls the car over. His grip is painfully tight.

“You’re hurting me!” I yelp. He releases my wrist. There is so much anger in his eyes. He grips the wheel tightly. He breathes deeply many times before he finally speaks.

“Sansa, I care very deeply about you and our child but I will not go against the morals I have finally formed for the sake of a craving. Please, understand that,” His voice has traces of agitation but he remains as calm as Mr. C can be. I know how important it is for him to be all vegan in everything but I really want a burger. I need it.

“I’ll make you a black bean burger when we get back home,” He gets back on the road. I huff and look out the window.

Theon would have gotten me a burger. He would have gotten me the beefiest burger there ever was. Then again after last night’s incident he might want to avoid me forever.

We arrive make at the camp where Mr. C makes his promised vegan burger. I eat it but it is not even half as satisfying as a real burger would have been. I can’t believe that I can’t have meat or work or really do anything. I bet Mr. C scared the doctor into saying I shouldn’t work. But what am I supposed to do? Just sit in the cabin? That will be so boring. I have to do something.

“Mr. C,” I look over at him.

“Hm?” His mouth is full.

“I know you’re going to give my position to Dorcas and all but can’t I at least keep working at the arts and crafts place?” I try to my eyes look at big and pleading as I can. He keeps chewing his food and sighs once he swallows.

“I suppose but I don’t want you around any rough kids or going off to sports places,” He sets his rules.

“Okay,” I agree. I can still walk around camp and see everyone and Theon. We can just say I’m ill or something and by the time summer is over I’ll have gained some weight but too much. I can just say I’ve been eating a lot. No one will have to know I’m pregnant. I mean it would be weird to be the only pregnant girl at camp.

“I better get going,” I stand up and put my dish in the sink.

“I’m also going to tell everyone that you’re pregnant,” His words make me stop.

“You are?” I spin around.

“Yes. People will be more careful around you,” He walks past me and puts his dish in the sink.

“But-” I start to protest but his confused look makes me go quiet.

“Okay,” I walk out. I walk in the woods careful not to trip. Last thing I need to do is fall and have a miscarriage.

When I make it to where all the camp cabins are and the activities area I see Theon. He is leading the archery section. I stop and watch. He pulls his arrow back which only makes him flex his muscles. He holds the edge to his lip has curled up confidently. He releases and hits the bullseye. He is so cool!

He sees me. I quickly turn away. He probably hates me since I threw up on him. I start to walk away.

“Sansa!” He calls my name. I turn around again. He runs towards me with his brown eyes sparkling and another gorgeous smile.

“Theon.”

“You’re not nauseated, are you?” He pauses before reaching me.

“No!”

“Good,” He laughs and comes closer to me.

“I am so sorry about that last night,” I apologize.

“It’s okay. You’re not the first girl to hurl on me.”

I try to smile but I still feel bad.

“I just want to know if you are okay,” He put his hand on my upper arm gently.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” I nod.

“Good. I’d hate for my girl to be sick.”

His girl? Oh, say it again, Theon! Say it again.

“I was thinking that maybe you and I could go on a canoe ride later. I can get Gendry to cover me and I’m sure you can get Dorcas or someone to cover you,” He suggests.

“A canoe ride would be lovely,” I smile.

“We’ll just have to make sure Mr. C doesn’t catch us,” He thinks aloud and my memories come back to me. I am Mr. C’s wife, I have his child in me and it would be cruel of me to lead Theon on anymore. I need to tell him the truth. It will be better for him to hear it from me than from someone else.

“Theon,” I take his hand.

“Yeah?”

“We need to talk.”

“Okay. What about?”

“Theon!” Margaery comes up.

“What, Margaery?”

“Oh, Sansa, you’re back,” She notices me.

“Yeah,” I nod.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now, Theon, we’ve got to go. Our match against the Stags is about to start.”

“But that wasn’t till two,” He looks to his watch.

“It’s been moves up. Come on,” She grabs his wrist and starts pulling him away.

“I’ll talk to you later, Sansa,” he tells me as he is dragged away. I bite my lip. I hope we will be able to talk soon.

I go to the arts and crafts place. It is empty. Not even Podrick is there. I guess he is still upset. I take a seat and start a new lanyard as I wait for someone to show up. As I work, I sing my Mom’s favorite song. I smile when I remember the time tried to sing it but Dad just was not blessed with a voice for singing. I sing loudly with no shame but stop when I hear clapping. I look up and see Mr. Tyrion Lannister from Camp Lannister across the lake. I turn red.

“Please, excuse me for listening but you have a very lovely voice,” He smiles.

“Um…thank you.”

What is he doing here?

“You’re probably wondering why I am here?”

“Yes.”

“I’m here to see your husband.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Do you know where he is? I’d rather not have to walk all over camp to find him,” he leans against one of the stools.

“I’m not sure where he is but I can text him,” I pull out my phone.

SS: Where are you?

SC: At the game. Why? Do you need me?

SS: Mr. Lannister is here with me at crafts and wants to see you

SC: I’ll come

“He’ll be here soon,” I inform him.

“Good,” He manages to get on a stool. I bite my lip as I have no idea what to do or say. I have not seen Mr. Lannister since he served as Mr. C’s witness at our court wedding. Despite how the men act mean to each other, they are actually good friends or so I think.

 “So how has the married life been treating you?” He asks me.

“It has been very good, sir,” I answer.

“Oh, good, I’d hate to be the witness for a marriage that fails,” he jokes.

“Well, our marriage isn’t failing. In fact, we’re going to have a baby,” I speak just so it will not be silent.

“A baby?” His mismatched eyes go big.

“Yes,” I nod.

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” I smile.

“What are you doing here, Imp?” Mr. C comes in and speaks so rudely.

“I have a favor to ask, dog,” Mr. Lannister replies just as rudely.

“Let’s go to the cabin and talk,” Mr. C waves for Mr. Lannister to follow him. He jumps off of the stool.

“Very well. Congratulations again, Mrs. Clegane,” He grins and the men leave. I go back to my work but refrain from singing so I will not be embarrassed again.

When no one comes by in the hour, I lock up the place and leave as I have become bored. I decide to take a walk along the lake as I see no one is there either. It is quite peaceful and lovely. I wish someone else was around to see it. I walk and walk till I see the sun setting and hear my stomach growl. I start back to the dining hall.

I enter to see everyone chatting and having a rather good time. I get in line to get my food and see Theon and Margaery sitting and talking. I do not like the way she leans so close to him but I do know she has no interest in him since she has a boyfriend. Then again I have a husband and I like Theon.

“Sansa!” Theon stands and waves to me. I wave back. He comes up to me though I stand in line.

“How was your game?” I ask.

“We won!” He grins proudly.

“Good. I’m glad.”

“You won’t be when we kick your team’s butt,” He jabs.

“Oh, please. My direwolves will destroy your squids.”

“Krakens,” He corrects me.

“Oh, my apologies.”

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” He asks when I finally get food on my tray. I look down rather sadly. Once I tell him, things won’t be the same.

“Let’s sit down and talk,” I grab his arm.

“Okay. Is everything alright?”

“Come on,” I pass him and go find a rather empty table. He sits across from me.

“Theon, I really, really like you. I have since we were children,” I start and he smiles. I bite my lip as I pause.

“But-” I begin to finish but Mr. C comes.

“Sansa,” he says making both Theon and I look at him. Mr. C tilts his head to motion for me to go with him in front of the hall. I want to protest but Theon tells me to go.

Walking to the front with Mr. C, I feel like my lungs are tightening and my throat his closing. I can’t breathe.

Mr. C clears his throat and all go silent and look to us. Mr. C smiles a little before he speaks. He takes my hand and I force a smile.

“I have an announcement,” He says. All stay still to hear it.

“As of today, Dorcas will be the counselor for Cabin 12,” the statement makes the kids murmur and the counselors.

“The reason for this change is because,” Mr. C looks at me and smiles more, “Sansa and I are having a baby.”

It is so quiet that one could almost heart dust forming on the tables. Margaery is the one to say us all from awkwardness.

“Congratulations!” She jumps up with smile. She comes towards us with more staffer voicing their happiness. Even campers come up with smiles. I look pass them and see Theon. My heart aches as I see the pain on his face. He looks away from me and runs off. I stay with Mr. C as it is expected of me.

 


End file.
